


Yellow lights

by LuckyHELPful



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, I just really miss them, I've been crying over them all day, It's like 3am and I'm posting this I'm not the best writer but they deserve this, Tears ensured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: "Until next time Adelina, until next time."





	Yellow lights

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Yellow lights by Harry Hudson while writing this. It's unofficially the official song for Adelina & Magiano in my book

"Before I gave my life up for Violetta. I had this vision, this dream of a future for us." Her back is pressed against his chest, both perched on Magiano's horse as they stare off into the ocean. The sun will be rising soon.

"Okay yeah, what did those visions entail? Please enlighten me, mi Adelinetta." His lips just barley graze her ear, sending shivers down her spine like always. "I wasn't queen, I was just me and you were just you and we'd travel, looking forward to adventures of all kind. No illusions, no young elites, no godly powers at all." 

We almost had that.

It's on the tip of his tongue she knows it. Deep down she knows some part of him probably resents her for her choice. Some selfish part of her regrets her choice too. The former queen waits to hear those words leave him lips. Instead she feels the familiar vibrations of laughter through his chest. "My love we have lived enough adventures for a thousand lifetimes." 

The sun is just starting to rise on the horizon. She will have to go soon. Her hands link with his and she smiles. 

"Tell me what was your favorite adventure of us?" Her body is getting lighter, Adelina can feel the familiar hum coursing through her. For tonight her time is up.

"That night." His voice just above a whisper. He's not talking about when they first meant. Or the night they had lain together for the first time, when she asked him to say. To make the night less dark and her less afraid. But the night by the campfire where they first kissed. She had once asked the thief what he missed most. And he told her that night. Now here Magiano was again, telling her how much that night meant to him. And that's the thought that lulls her away back into the sky. Where she shines brighter than all the others around. 

Brown calloused hands find their way around the reins of the horse. "Until next time Adelina, until next time." And the he's off preparing to follow where ever the star, his star takes him.


End file.
